Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers have been used to provide location, time, timing, and/or frequency reference information. Since GPS receivers receive signals from GPS satellites, GPS receivers often require a view of the sky for proper operation. In indoor environments where GPS data is desired but a view of the sky is unavailable, typically an external GPS antenna/receiver is installed outdoors and connected by dedicated wires to an indoor device desiring the GPS data. Since such an installation requires installing a wire between the outdoor GPS antenna/receiver and the indoor GPS device, the installation is difficult for most users. Therefore there exists a need for an easier way to obtain GPS data in a variety environments.